What of the future?
by Weissangel24
Summary: Quatre's meloncholy mood is starting to get to his friends. When one of them tries to help, it may not be the best solution. Can good intentions really validate the outcome? (Not my best summary, I'll be rethinking it)
1. Prologue

What of the future?

By

Weissangel24

09/05/04

Warnings: R Shounen ai (possibly full blown Yaoi- though any lemons will not be posted here), language, violence, abuse, attempted rape, mpreg

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.

Got no money, Wish I did.

I am the reigning self-nominated

Queen of Sap!

And very proud of it.

Timeline: Several years after E.W.

The guys are in their early twenties.

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty about them.

A/N This is just an idea I've been toying with for a while.

Never done anything like this before.

Let me know what you think, 'kay?

Weissangel24

oOoOoOo

Prologue

OOoOoOo

"Tag, you're it!" A boy laughed as he reached out and brushed the shoulder of another boy.

"You better run, Abby!" The new tagger warned, "I'm gonna get you!"

"You have to move faster than that, Tommy!" The girl dared as she jumped just out of reach.

"Nah-uh! I'm the fastest runner of all!" The boy boasted, putting an extra ounce of speed into his stubby little legs.

Abby squealed and ran to hide behind the first boy, "Eddie! Save me!"

"Save you?" The boy questioned, a smile spread across his face, "Who will save me?"

"No one!" Tommy roared, pretending to be a vicious dinosaur, "I'm gonna eat ya both!"

"AAAAhHH" Abby shrieked as the boy tackled her and began to tickle her, "LET GO!" she pleaded between gasps of air and hysterical laughter. "S-STOP!"

"Give up?" The boy demanded.

"YES!" The girl relented, collapsing back against the grass as the boy ceased his assault. "You're mean, you know that, Tommy?"

"Nah." The boy grinned, offering her a hand to her feet. "I'm just playin."

"You want to go play on the swings?" Eddie asked, pulling on his friends' hands, "I bet I can swing higher than you!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

oOoOoOo

Trowa watched the smaller man, as he in turn watched a group of children playing on the playground, across the park from where they sat. The blonde had a sad smile on his face, as he watched the antics of the kids.

"Koi?" The banged man asked, not for the first time. It seemed this was becoming a habit for his lover; to go to the park and watch the children play with a sad smile on his face.

Quatre sighed, then stood, stretching. "It's getting late." He said in a quiet tone, "We should head home." And then he would leave. Not waiting for his lover to catch up to him.

Trowa sat on the bench a moment longer, staring after the smaller man. 'Something's wrong, Quat. . .' he thought to himself, 'I'll find out what. . .'

oOoOoOo

To be continued. . .

A/N Let me know what you think?


	2. Ch 1

A/N Hello.

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in the longest time.

To be honest, I've had a tough time with it and haven't been putting full effort into it.

I've found it easier to write the sequel

then it has been to write this one.

I'm contemplating posting the sequel before this one is finished.

That way you can see where I'm going and maybe

have some ideas of how to get there.

X-x

oi.

Anyways. Here is my pathetic attempt at continuing this story.

Please don't be too harsh with your reviews.

T-T

Weissangel24

06-16-06 A/N :GLOMPS/HUGGLES and a cookie: for Kai-Li

going back and beta'ing this and the next chapter.

I didn't realize it was so horrible! >. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter one

OOoOoOo

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barton. Master Winner is in the middle of a conference call and is not to be disturbed."

"Eleese, how long has he been in there?"

"Um..." The redhead thought, glancing at the clock. "'Bout four hours..."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The young brunette apologized, "Like I said, he's not to be disturbed."

"I bet..." The banged boy glared, stalking over to the door.

"Uh, Mr. Barton, you can't go in there..."

OOoOoOo

Quatre sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I hate repeating myself, Jerold. Until you can show me irrefutable proof that the funds and supplies are not being used for manufacturing weapons, I cannot and will not sign any agreements with E.G.O. This company was founded and built by pacifists. You should know better."

/"I find you to be hypocritical, Winner."/ Jerold huffed. "You can't participate in a war and claim the beliefs of pacifism."/

"My position in the war is part of the past and has no relevance to the philosophies that I cannot change."

/"Yet you constantly move against them!"/ The older CEO accused. /"First the war, then supporting the Preventer's. It should be no problem to support us too!"/

"The Preventers are an organization whose sole purpose is to maintain the fragile peace we have created."

/"Through militaristic means if necessary!"/

"I am through discussing this!"

/"No, you've just run out of points to debate."/

"You are treading on very thin ice." Quatre warned.

/"Are you threatening me?"/ Jerold glared.

"Consider it a friendly warning." The blonde smiled before disconnecting the call. "You self-perseverating, brainless bastard." He grumbled under his breath.

With a deep sigh, he rolled his tense shoulders and set himself to looking at endless paperwork. "I'm not hungry, Trowa." The boy stated, not looking up at the person standing in the shadows. "And what part of 'Can not be disturbed' escaped your understanding?"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't eat." The banged boy frowned, moving to stand behind the CEO. "And I didn't disturb you, the jerk on the phone did."

"Smart-ass."

"Come on, koi. You need a reminder that there are other things besides this office."

Quatre moaned slightly as the taller boy massaged his neck and shoulders. He could feel the knots and tenseness being smoothed out, and although it hurt, it also felt wonderful. "Koi, there are no other things beyond this office."

"No?"

"No." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, signaling for the other to stop and returned to his work. "If you'll excuse me, but if I don't get these done, I won't be able to go home tonight."

"This isn't healthy, Quat." Trowa frowned disapprovingly, "I'm worried about you." He leaned down and kissed the boy's neck, "Can't you just take a break for lunch? I'm supposed to meet Duo. He'd love to see you."

"Sorry," Quatre pulled out of his love's reach, "I'm busy."

"You're so stubborn, Quatre Raberba Winner!" The frustrated young man nearly shouted as he stormed out of the dreary office, shutting the door hard.

Trowa missed the miserable look that crossed the CEO's face before the blonde buried his head into his arms and cried.

OOoOoOo

"He's probably just stressed from work." Duo shrugged as he chewed on his soda straw. "You know how he can get. Worn-down, cranky, irritable, exhausted, short-tempered, crabby-"

"You're being redundant." Trowa sighed, crumpling his hamburger wrapper into a tiny ball. "And it's more than that... He seems... depressed?"

"How so?"

"Melancholy. Something is bothering him, and being around me makes it worse. He's burying himself in his work like it's an escape... What he likes doing, he doesn't find enjoyable anymore... Duo, I haven't seen him smile in weeks!"

"I saw him smile the other day when we were talking on the phone."

"That wasn't a smile, Duo. That was a mask." Trowa shook his head, "Surely you can tell the difference between a mask and genuine emotions? Especially with Quat."

"Touché. Maybe he just needs a vacation or a new hobby?" The braided boy tried. "Has there been anything new that seems to interest him?"

"Tro?"

The banged boy frowned slightly, before sighing and meeting his friends look. "The park."

"The park?"

"When I can convince him to leave that God-forsaken office, that's where he wants to go."

"What does he do there?"

"Watches kids play."

"That's all?"

Trowa nodded and Duo started to laugh. "I don't see

what's so funny."

"Sorry, Tro." Duo shook his head. "What do you think about kids?"

"They seem happy at the park; playing with each other." Trowa shrugged.

"Not at the park, Trowa, in general." The braided boy grinned with amusement.

"... They're loud, and messy." The banged boy frowned, not liking his friend's expression. "They're full of energy, always running around... but... I like it when they smile at the circus..." He smiled slightly. "I like it when they laugh. I... like seeing them happy."

"Have you ever told Quat that?" Duo's grin grew.

"No. Why would I?" Trowa shook his head, his emerald eyes growing sad. "It's not like we could ever have any."

"Would you want kids?" The banged boy raised an eyebrow. "If the laws allowed for you to adopt, would you?"

"...Yes?"

"That's why you should tell Quat." He frowned at the banged boy's silent denial. "Why not?"

"_HE_ wouldn't want them."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me once. Quatre said that he would never want to inflict the childhood he endured on a living being."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't want kids, Tro." Duo said, "It just means that given the opportunity, he wouldn't want to make the same mistakes his dad did."

"... You think?"

"Absolutely!" The braided boy nodded enthusiastically. "Talk to him! You might even find out what's been bothering him."

"... Thanks, Duo."

"No problem, just let me know how it turns out?"

"I will." Trowa promised, placing some money on the table before heading out.

Once his banged friend was out of the burger-joint, Duo picked up his cell phone and hit speed-dial.

/"Hello?"/

"Hey, Relena. You know that favor you owe me?"

OOoOoOo

To be continued...


	3. Ch 2

05/09/05

Hellos.

Just making a few error corrections

As well as filling in a few miner details that

I had forgotten the first time round.

Uh…

Yeah.

Enjoy

oOoOoOo

Chapter two

oOoOoOo

The former princess' eye twitched in agitation when she saw who's cell phone number it was on her caller-Id. "Maxwell." She smiled forcibly, "To what do I owe this call?"

/"Hey, Relena. You know that favor you owe me?"/ The braided boy grinned.

"I don't owe you anything!" The girl snapped, her hostility barely being restrained.

/"Oh yes you do."/ The boy frowned/"Or should I remind you of how I saved your ass last Christmas?"/

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Relena flushed.

/"I could send you the pictures to refresh your memory."/ Duo offered stubbornly. /"God, you are stupid when you're drunk. Pointing a gun at Hiiro is dumb enough, but to do it while you were nak-"/

"FINE!" The blonde snapped before lowering her voice. "What the hell do you want?"

/"It's not what I want; it's something for Q and T."/ Duo's grin crossed his face as he explained to the princess what he wanted.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises!" Relena warned. "Those laws haven't been changed in over a century. I seriously doubt anything I say or do will change that."

/"I appreciate the effort."/ Duo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing, Maxwell…" The girl raised an eyebrow at the braided boy's image. "This counts as blackmailing. Not a favor."

/"Whatever, Princess."/ The boy shrugged/"Email me with the results?"/

"If I must."

/"Thanks, you're a gem."/ He blew her a kiss.

"Shove it, Maxwell." She sneered, "You don't mean it."

oOoOoOo

Duo snapped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket, "Spoiled little brat." He grumbled. "She needs to realize that she doesn't live in a universe of one."

oOoOoOo

"Master Winner, it's late at night." Eleese noted worriedly, "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I have to finish this report for tomorrow. Jerold is being rather persistent in trying to get Winner Enterprises to fund his research." The blonde replied, not looking up at his faithful secretary.

"Sir, if I may say… You haven't been home all week." The brunette placed a gentle hand on her boss's arm. "It's not right, nor is it healthy to be staying in the office so much. Don't you miss Mr. Barton?"

The blonde CEO was quiet for a moment as his heart screamed, 'Yes, of course I miss him! What are you, an idiot?' With a deep sigh, he rolled his shoulders and returned to his paperwork. "What I want is not as important as what needs to be done, Eleese." He replied stiffly.

"Do you honestly believe that, sir?" His secretary questioned as she poured him another cup of stale coffee.

"Go home, Eleese."

"But, sir…"

"I'll be fine. Go home to your family." Quatre sighed, tilting his head to the side, trying to crack it.

"Very well, sir." Eleese obeyed, "Do try and get some rest?"

"Good-night."

"Must you push everyone away, Koi?" Trowa asked, slipping into the blonde's office as his lover's secretary left. "Push me away?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Trowa." Quatre dismissed, frowning at some fine print he had missed. "Aren't you supposed to be at home? I thought you had a Preventers meeting in the morning."

"I did." The banged boy shrugged, kissing the blonde's neck, before sitting at the edge of the CEO's desk. "But I asked Wu Fei to take this assignment for me."

"Trading work? Why?" Quatre blinked, finally meeting his lover's gaze.

"Because I miss you…" Trowa replied, running his fingers through the blonde's bangs before leaning in and kissing the boy. "Because I'm worried about you…" He kissed him again. "Because… You are more important to me than global peace."

"Somehow, I don't think Relena would appreciate that sentiment…" Quatre smirked, reaching for another form.

"Koi…" Trowa sighed, catching and holding the other boy's slender hand, preventing it from touching any more paper. "Come home, please?"

"I have a lot of stuff I still need to do, Trowa." Quatre declined, obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why are you running away?" The banged boy asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over pale skin, "Why are you hiding from me? We used to be able to talk. We used to tell each other everything."

"I'm not running. I'm not hiding. Things change."

"Do you still love me?" Trowa whispered, his voice cracking underneath his fear of the other boy's response.

Quatre gasped as he whirled to face the taller boy, "Of course I do!" He whispered, tears in his eyes, "How can you ask that?"

"I would never know, with the way you've been avoiding me." Trowa brushed his lips over the smaller boy's forehead.

"I love you! I'll always love you! You are the other half of my heart… my soul…" Quatre shook his head as he stood from his desk and moved to lean against the other's solid chest. "I-I'm not… I'm not avoiding you, Trowa…"

The banged boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller, "Then come home."

"B-but-" The blonde's protest was cut off by a searing kiss. Quatre, at first unresponsive, quickly melted into the kiss, deepening it until he clung desperately to the taller boy. "T-Trowa…" He gasped when they broke for air.

"I told you that I missed you." Trowa breathed into the other's ear, pulling Quatre's slight hips to press against his own. "Come home?"

With a sniffle and a sigh, the other boy nodded, "O-okay, Trowa."

"Good…" The banged teen kissed him again. "Rashid is waiting downstairs."

Quatre moved to follow him when the room suddenly spun.

"QUATRE?" Trowa exclaimed, catching the boy as he stumbled.

"I-I'm fine… just dizzy… must have moved too fast… or something…" The blonde shook his head trying to clear it.

"What did you eat today?"

"Eat?"

"Quatre… You need to eat!" Trowa shook his head as he steadied the smaller boy and helped him to the car, lecturing the entire way on how it wasn't smart to neglect himself.

"Trowa, as much as I know I deserve being yelled at, can you not do it right now?" The blonde shook his head as he climbed into the limo, sliding over to make room for the banged boy. "I'm getting a headache."

"You work too hard." Trowa frowned, following the smaller boy inside. "You don't eat, and you don't sleep. It's a wonder you're still functioning."

"It's not a problem when I go-go-go, but the moment I stop –_yawn-_ it all catches up to me…" Quatre mumbled, snuggling against his lover's warm body. "Mmm, you smell good… missed you…"

"Sleep, koi." Trowa smiled gently, smoothing back blonde bangs. "You need it."

"Hmmm… love you…"

"Love you too."

oOoOoOo

Trowa silently cursed glancing at his alarm clock, as he reached for his phone. 'Who'd call at 2 in the frickin morning?'

"Mmmnn?" Quatre stirred next to him, "Tro?"

"Go back to sleep, koi." Trowa whispered, answering the obtrusive caller in a low voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

/"I'm sorry for waking you up, Barton. I was reading over the pre-mission report for the mission you switched with me and discovered that it requires all five of us."/

"No." Trowa whispered, carefully climbing out of bed without disturbing the other occupant and going into the hall.

/"I'm afraid it isn't a choice."/ Wu Fei apologized.

"The whole reason I asked you to trade with me in the first place is because Quatre is working himself to death! He won't take a break unless someone makes him!"

/"You'll have to take it up with Lady Une."/ The Chinese boy sighed warily/"But seeing on how he is the only full new-type among us, it is imperative that he is a part of this mission."/

"I'll be there." Quatre said, grabbing the phone from his lover while shooting an angry glance at the taller boy. "Send the specifics."

/"How soon can you catch a flight?"/ Wu Fei asked/"We all need to meet up at the Chicago HQ for debriefing by Zechs."/

"I'll have Abdul fly us." The blonde promised. "We'll be there by eight."

/"Could Maxwell catch a ride with you?"/

"Of course. I'll give him a call before we leave."

/"We'll send a car to meet you."/ Wu Fei offered/"Quatre, try and get some sleep during the flight, okay? You sound exhausted."/

"I'll try." The blonde sighed. "See you later. Bye."

"Quatre…"

"Trowa, I would appreciate it if you would not make my decisions for me without at least asking me first." The blonde huffed, handing the phone back to the taller boy. "Even though the gesture was sweet." He added with a small smile. "Come on, we need to pack."

oOoOoOo

To be continued…


End file.
